The Legendary Four
by Ellsweetella
Summary: The world is endangered. The demon lord, transcending time and dimension, is taking over the world. to save the world, Fine, Shade, Rein and Bright are summoned to "Lillium" to gather the four legendary weapons. Follow them on their journey with laughter, tears and romance. This is a love story transcending time and dimensions, with fated encounters and unrequited love.


**Ellsweetella: Hi! I am back from a long break. This is a new story that is lurking in my mind for quite a long while. I got the inspiration from Chinese Paladin and Xuan Yuan Sword 3: Scar of the sky**

**The main characters:**

**Ta Ba Yu Xin (Jade Heart) or Fine Ta Ba**

**Ame Yamamoto or Rein Yamamoto**

**Shade Qin**

**Bright Jiro**

**Ella Lin Yue Min **

The Legendary Four: The begining

Yu Xin ran, scrambling for her life. No. NO! Her heart raced as she stumbled.

"Princess, here!" Eclipse held onto Yu Xin and grabbed her hand. He ran, leading her away from the assassins.

They hid in the cave, hoping that the enemy would not find them.

"Princess Yu Xin, pardon my rudeness earlier," Eclipse knelt on one knee.

"Eclipse, please call me by my name," she smiled, bending down to wiped his sweat.

"Princess!" Eclipse said in shock.

Yu Xin laughed and patted his head. Eclipse was a knight working for her father. He was so cute, not daring to even look at her in the eye. He was hers. Her one and only knight. She took Eclipse's hand and bandaged it with her handkerchief. Gently, she kissed it, her heart aching. He was hurt protecting her.

"They are here!"

Yu Xin's eyes widened in fear as Eclipse's fingers tightened around his sword.

He charged out, slashing and killing those in his way.

"Eclipse!" she ran after him, worried about his safety. The enemy was powerful, they were outnumbered and Eclipse was hurt.

"Princess, run!" Eclipse hollered as he desperately held the enemy away. He was fighting a losing battle, but he would never give up. He must protect the princess, his beloved princess.

Yu Xin held back her tears as she dug for her dagger. Holding it up, she sunk it into the back of one of the assassin. He swung behind and growled, about to slide his sword across her neck.

She screamed.

Eclipse turned behind and killed him. Blood splattered onto Yu Xin's porcelain face.

Most of the enemies were killed, only leaving 3 of them. One of them grabbed Yu Xin by her neck and pressed his sword at her throat.

"Princess!"

"If you want your princess alive, put down your weapon," he growled, pressing the blade closer to her throat.

Eclipse slowly threw down his sword and was immediately pinned down. He struggled, but all he was worried about was Yu Xin.

He kicked the two assassins, smashing their heads together. He threw a sword to the assassin just as he was pierced through his stomach. The assassin collapsed onto the floor, dead while Eclipse fell onto his knees clutching his wound.

"Eclipse! No. NO! Eclipse!" Tears fell from Yu Xin's eyes. No… No… Why? Why!

"Don't go! Don't leave me alone! Eclipse! Eclipse…" she held him tight, begging him to stay with her, begging him to not leave her alone.

"P…Princess. No. Yu Xin, my precious. Be… Be strong… Here…" he pressed a ruby necklace to her. "T… Take this. It will help you. R… Revenge your father's death and revive the country… I am sorry… I cannot protect you anymore…" He gasped, closing his eyes in pain.

"No! Eclipse! Don't do this! Wake up!"

His fingers wiped the tears off her cheek. "Fine Ta Ba Yu Xin, I… I love you…"

He closed his eyes and went limp.

"No…. NO!" she screamed, as a blinding red light enveloped her.

* * *

_Where am I? _

"You are in a world called Lillium," a sweet gentle voice replied.

_Am I dead?_

"No. You are not considered dead. Your body is in your previous world and time while your spirit is here."

… _What… What do you mean?_

"Your body is bounded in your time space, but your spirit is here to complete your fate. In other words, your body is working, still alive, but will never wake up unless your spirit returns. The 'you' now is occupying the body of 'you' in this dimension. The 'you' here isn't real."

_I want to go back. I want to revenge my father and Eclipse! I want to save my kingdom! That darned Demon Lord!_

"That's why you are sent here. In this world, there are four legendary weapons. Each weapon has a power so strong. They are the Ruby Dagger, Onyx Sword, Sapphire Bow and the Topaz Staff. When all four weapons are reunited, you will be able to kill the demon lord and take revenge. Fine Ta Ba Yu Xin, it is time to awake!"

_Wha…? How do you know my full name? _

"Good luck. You will find help along your way. Find my daughter, the Daughter of Nv Wa first. She will be a great help to you."

Yu Xin, no, Fine woke up. She squinted her eyes, not used to the light. She got up, looking at herself. She was wearing what swordswoman would wear during her world. The ruby necklace Eclipse had given her was around her neck. Eclipse… Was this a dream? She pinched herself.

OUCH!

Nope. It was true. It wasn't a dream.

Fine sat on the bed, clenching her fist. Since she was here, she might as well find the four legendary weapons and take revenge. Yes. She searched the room and grabbed anything that was necessary and carefully opened the door. It seemed like she was in a house.

She walked out and bumped into a purple haired guy.

A guy with the exact same features as Eclipse.

* * *

Shade whistled as he played on his IPhone.

"Shade Qin! Pay attention in class! When will you going to be serious! It is your final year!" his cousin/teacher sighed and grab his phone away.

Shade rolled his eyes. Here came the same old boring lecture. He blanked out for the rest of the lesson and rushed out when school ended. He was finally free~

He plugged in his earphones and blasted his favourite song as he walked to his car.

"Is that Shade Qin? Ah~ He's so cute!" many fan girl screams were heard. Shade chuckled and winked at them, causing a few to faint dramatically.

Ah. Life was perfect. He was the ladies' man and everybody loved him.

He walked past a aisle and turned.

Crap. Who was that hooded person pointing a sword at his sister? Shit. The sword better be fake or things were going to get serious.

"Help! Shade-nii! Help!" he heard Milky's desperate cries.

Shade growled and pulled off his earpiece. That idiot was so going to pay for hurting his sister. He grabbed a baseball bat and dashed to the hooded person, bashing the guy's head but careful to protect Milky.

However, the hooded guy was too strong and he ran away.

"Milky, go to Lione's house and stay there! I am going after that idiot!" Shade growled and sprinted after that guy.

He entered a forest he never knew that had existed.

"Shade Qin, the Prince of Earth. You are needed to find the four legendary weapon." The hooded person turned around.

"Wait! What?"

Before he could say anything, darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

_Where am I?_

"You are in the world called Lillium. It is another dimension. You are sent here as the Prince of Earth. Your family is in the hands of the demon lord now. The only way to save them is to gather the four legendary weapons created by me, Nv Wa."

_I don't believe you!_

"Here. Look at this."

"_Milky and Moon Manila was in a black orbit, with fire rocks flying everywhere. They are chained up, frozen."_

_NO! NO! What can I do to save them?_

"There is only one way. Look for the Ruby Dagger, Onyx Sword, Sapphire Bow and the Topaz Staff and reunite them. Only then will you be able to acquire a power to destroy the demon lord. Only then you will be able to save your family."

_What?_

"Good luck. There will be people to help you in your quest. Search for the daughter of Nv Wa first. She will be a great help."

Shade woke up with a start. He looked around, highly confused. He looked at his clothes. He was wearing a… He groaned. He was wearing a costume that you can only find in a wuxia movie. Urgh. He grabbed a few things, including a sword. He exited a room and bumped into a pink haired girl.

"E… Eclipse?"

What?

* * *

"Daughter, your time to awake is soon arriving."

_Yes mother. Mother, my fated soul mate is coming soon?_

"Yes my dear. He will be the one who will wake you up. He is the Prince of Earth and you will be the one who guide him through his quest. The gem I bestowed in your heart will protect you from all danger."

_I understand. Mother, I will do my best. _

"I love you, my child. Be strong. The road ahead will be difficult."

_I love you too. I think I will have a wonderful journey._

* * *

A tear rolled down Bright's eye. "Ella… Ella!" he called out desperately.

A beautiful girl of the age of 18 walked out. "Bright," that one word expressed her concern and love for him.

She walked towards him and hugged him tight, letting him cry on her shoulder.

"Mother is still suffering. What can I do? What can I do?" he gasped, tears not stopping.

She sat there in silence, gently stroking his back. She knew that silence was the only way to comfort him.

He turned and cupped her cheeks, pressing his lips onto hers.

"I am here for you," she whispered.

"I know. Ella, I need you so much…" he hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent. She closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth.

"Your heart is so steady…"

"With you around, I am not afraid, angry or nervous. Why should my heart race?"

"I am here!"

The expression on Bright's face was priceless.

Ella laughed. "I have found a way to save your mother."

"Tell me! Quick!"

"You have to find the four legendary weapons. With the four legendary weapons, only then will you be able to save your mother and take back your country." Ella smiled.

"Ella! You are a genius!" he laughed and hugged Ella, spinning her around. She laughed happily.

"It is all thanks to the book spirit!"

"What do we do now?"

"Go to the Moon River Town, where the sleeping daughter of Nv Wa resides."

"Let's go."

They grabbed their weapons and necessities and jumped onto the horses, leaving like the wind.


End file.
